1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable toy animal made by modifying the form of an ear-carried animal, such as a rabbit, a mouse and a squirrel and adapted to make predetermined actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of movable toy animals manufactured by imitating the form of animals have been proposed. Many of conventional movable toy animals are adapted to walk, cry while moving the head up and down, or shake the tail.
A body of such a conventional movable toy animal is enclosed entirely with a covering material, so that it has an appearance of an animal. However, in practice, the covering material is merely put on a hard frame, which contains a driving mechanism therein. Accordingly, the toy animal is unpleasant to touch when it is picked up, and it does not feel like an animal.
When an animal toy employs an electric motor as a driving power source for making various actions, a switch is provided in an exposed state on a certain portion of an outer surface of a toy body. This would spoil an external appearance of the toy animal.
The mouths of many conventional movable toy animals are so formed as to be opened and closed simply at the same time that they cry. The ears of such toy animals are attached to the covering materials therein for mere decorative purposes in many cases.